


What we lives for now

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Married Couple, Memories, Nargothrond, Nightmares, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Rebirth, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: The past can still haunt the present, even after rebirth





	What we lives for now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alystraea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alystraea/gifts).



> I got inspiration for this by Alystraea's dual image of Gwindor as a strong warrior and after his time in Angband as a slave

_He knew this place. Clear as the day, a place where he once had lived...and died._

 

_“Beloved? Where are you?”_

 

_The sound of her merry laughter. Oh, the sound like the sweetest of waters, the memory of her soft smile and green eyes which had helped him to keep up a faint hope of escaping!_

 

_He saw a glimpse of her dress behind a pillar at a balcony, that lovely turquoise one which he had gifted her on the eve of their betrothal._

 

_As he showed up behind the pillar, his happy smile vanished at seeing who that stood beside her. A tall, dark and handsome mortal._ _Him_ _._

 

_“Beloved Findulias, Túrin is not Beren! He will bring doom over Nargothrond…!!”_

 

_A mirror falling to the floor, breaking in several pieces, and he could see himself in the shards remaining inside the frame. Not as he had been before that living hell for 14 long years, but rather as the aged among mortals._

 

_The scene around all three of them suddenly burst in flames, the roar of a dragon and terrified screams as the orcs kill everyone that is not of use as slaves._

 

_“Gwindor...Gwindor!”_

 

 

“Gwindor!”

 

He wakes up from the nightmare, the worried face of his wife looking at him in the light of the full moon outside the window in their bedchamber.

 

“Findulias…?” he whispers, trying to calm down his beating heart. In response, she takes his face between her hands.

 

“You had a nightmare of our past in Middle-earth. I tried to wake you up before it turned worse...oh.”

 

The angry cry of their infant son in his crib standing in a corner, demanding attention from his parents.

 

“There, there, sweetie, your Atto had a nightmare. Did you sense it too?” Finduilas asks as she picks up their son and brings him to their bed.

 

She is right. This is not Nargothrond in the First Age of the Sun. This place is Valinor, in the Fourth Age. Where there is no dragons, no orcs, and the only ones of mortal blood is those of the Half-elven. Túrin is long gone, and from what they learnt in the Halls of Mandos, he left no descendants behind like his cousin Tuor.

 

“I am glad that your heart did not belong to him in the long run, dearest. But I still would not have blamed you for marrying another.”

 

“Gwindor, no such talk around our little boy! You are no longer broken, you are healthy and strong.” she protests, and suddenly his arms are busy to not drop the infant they have brought to life as result of their marriage.

 

As proof of her words, Finduilas kisses Gwindor straight on the lips. Though not for long, as their son protests having to be squashed between them.

 

“Sounds like he would like to sleep with us tonight.”

 

“Let me get the blankets to support him.”

  
Soon enough, their son is loudly sleeping inside a little nests of blankets to keep him from rolling over, and the parents holds their hands together above him as they too falls asleep.   


End file.
